


Insatiable

by ihighlydoubtthat



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Worship, for those who hate proposal fics, proposal fic, they're both actually naked for once, this is as fluffy as I get yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihighlydoubtthat/pseuds/ihighlydoubtthat
Summary: A proposal fic no one asked for.Short. Not sweet. Reads like it was edited by a five year old.





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivefromG25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivefromG25/gifts).



_“Don’t... stop.”_

Tim poured the words into Armie’s mouth. More prayer than instruction- his hot breath clinging to Armie’s lips. Nimble fingertips digging desperately into the muscle of his back as much as it’s sheen of sweat would allow. “Don’t _ever... fucking... stop..._ ”

They’d been like this for hours, for days. It never seemed enough and when they parted, sore, worn, weeping- it was only a matter of time before they inevitably stitched themselves back together. Helpless in all the ways you are when nothing really matters but the insatiable ache to belong in the world as part of someone else.

Armie groaned in reply, his cock swallowed entirely by Tim’s fragile body. Slick and tight- a feeling so perfect it reverberated through him as if his mind and all his limbs themselves could erupt in orgasm. He belonged there, inside him, tethering their bodies together. Every push to his deepest point felt indescribably like coming home. 

“I won’t,” he whispered against Tim’s mouth, wet and open. “I could do this forever. I _want_ to do this forever.” 

“ _Please..._ ”

Tim felt Armie throb inside him, seeming to thicken with every drive as he grew taught and tried to hold himself together. 

This is what he lived for. The edge was a sacred place- the very height of knowing what a person could reduce you to. What you could become in the artistry of their hands. The need for release just as precious as the act itself- intercepted with a gentle thrum of pain that kept him mortal. 

“No, seriously…” Armies voice suddenly solidified, his fingers sliding through Tim’s dampened curls, gripping tightly. He gasped at the increased control as Armie tipped his head back, feeling his hardened cock leak as it lay trapped between their stomachs. Armie steadied his pace, and sought out the depth he needed, punctuating every word.

“You make me _so... fucking... happy,_ Tim.” . 

Tim slammed his eyes shut as if it could hold back his tide. _“No no no no…”_ His cock filling out with urgency at the confession, against his unwillingness to let go.

“What, me being a soppy bastard turns you on?” Armie giggled through laboured breaths- his stomach vibrating against Tim’s oversensitive length, his own trembling inside him.

“Oh my _god_ do not laugh- I _will_ come…” 

Tim’s prayers were answered when Armie pulled out almost all the way, before adopting a rhythm that left him breathless underneath him. He pinned his head to the side and kissed the pale column of his neck as he continued- hungrier, desperate. 

This was worship from the inside out. An ache of devotion. Armie felt Tim give as much as he could in return, wordlessly sacrificing himself underneath him, in consecration to something bigger than them both. 

“Tim…” His lips flush against his ear, the drag on his cock threatening to end him at any moment. He understood the exact tipping point where the amount of pressure applied resulted in Tim relishing in the helplessness. In not needing to think about his own body because it no longer belonged to him. 

He turned Tim’s head back to face him, every muscle tingling with renewed energy. He was at the edge too, but also standing on the precipice of something else entirely. He wondered if Tim could see the certainty that came over him as he held his gaze through every thrust towards his soul. 

As Tim took every single inch and held him tenaciously inside, Armie parted his lips and spoke with all the clarity he could muster between heavy breaths.

“Tim,” he could feel his heartbeat in his throat. In his cock. The world around them stilled until nothing remained but their mingled scent and the sound of their bodies suffering in unison. “Will you marry me?”

Tim came with a jolt, hard and long- his entire form shaking, contracting, disappearing into black space. His mouth openly cursing a reply.

“Fuck, _fuck,_ yes, Jesus Christ Armie _yes._ ” 

“I wanna come inside you,” a frantic overture of a statement.

Tim murmured a delicate string of _Please's,_ still helpless underneath Armie’s weight- his body taken over and willing to stay that way until the end of time. 

Armie released, trembling and clinging to him- his downward force exchanged for an embrace, one hand holding Tim’s head in a deep kiss that with every brush of their tongues sent another spasm through his cock as it emptied inside him. 

Minutes passed before they reluctantly tore themselves apart. Tim spoke first. More innocence in his quiet words than one might expect from someone so willing to desecrate his body for love. 

“Were you being serious just then? I’m taking it very seriously.”

Armie’s head rested in the shallow between Tim’s chest and shoulder. He slowly traced the undulation of his rib cage, exhaling in defeat at the question. 

“Tim, you make my entire body convulse without touching it,” he started, shifting and finding their bodies stuck together with sweat and Tim’s release. He wished it could seep into his skin and become part of him. He glanced up to see Tim's face iridescent in a shaft of moonlight that dared creep in through the curtains. “You make me want to give you the world.”

Tim looked at him under wet lashes and closed his eyes at the touch of Armie’s hand on his cheek. It cradled him, a thumb gently stroking his skin. He needed no other answer, but he got one. As honest and brutal as everything they shared. 

“Of course I’m being serious...” Armie breathed, his soul already sold. It felt like only yesterday he'd glanced down at Tim on his knees; staring at those pink lips stretched around the spit-slick girth of his cock and mumbled before shooting into his throat, _can I keep you?_

He watched a smile creep up into the edges of Tim's mouth as he gathered himself in realisation. Armie pressed against Tim's jaw and spoke through a wide grin- every part of him that hurt with want, suddenly had a place in the world. Nothing and no one able to change the biggest truth he'd ever known.

“I’m a fucking mess for you.”


End file.
